Love Spell Gone Wrong
by ZelinkSupporter
Summary: Veronica tries a love spell. What could possibly go wrong?


It was finally complete. Commence Operation Win Vanitas's Heart. With this new spell, he'll be in love with me for sure. I just hope I don't fuck it up. That would be bad. I didn't really look into the spell much. I just found it and mastered it. I just needed to find Vanitas.

* * *

I found Vanitas staring at the water. I have no idea what he was doing at Equator Beach since he's always hated it here. I opened the book and pointed my wand at him. I took a deep breath and cast the spell.

"Let my cries bind the heart of Vanitas M. Moon," I said. "May he neither rest nor sleep until he submits to my will only."

The pink, red and white beams of magic flew towards Vanitas before hitting him. Vanitas brushed it off like nothing happened. Vanitas passed out on the sand. I ran over to him and searched to see if I killed him.

_Is he dead or_ _sleeping?_ I thought._ I don't see any blood or injuries._

"Vanitas, if you're alive, wake up," I ordered.

Vanitas sat up and looked at me. His eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"I'd even run through fire if you told me to, radiant, beautiful Veronica!" he said. "I feel like Mother Nature has allowed me to see into your heart, as if by magic. I regret all the boring time I wasted with Piper; I don't love her; I love YOU."

"Who wouldn't love a dove more than a crow?" he said. "A man's desires are influenced by his logical mind, and it's simply logical that you're more worthy of love than Piper is."

"Fruits and vegetables don't ripen until the right season of the year," he continued.

"Likewise, I'm young, and my sense of reason has just ripened. I can finally see the light," he swooned.

"My logic has more control over my desires than it used to," he said. "And it's telling me to look into your eyes, where I see every love story ever told."

"You REALLY mean that?" I beamed.

Vanitas nodded. He took my hand and kissed it.

"If it means it'll solidify your trust in me, I'll break up with Piper whenever I see her."

I smiled and nodded. Now Piper is gonna know what it feels like to be friend-zoned. We decided to take a stroll to Disney Town.

* * *

"Oh Veronica, you goddess, you divine and perfect nymph!" he said. "What can I compare your eyes to? Crystal isn't as clear as they are."

"Oh, your lips are as ripe as a pair of tempting cherries touching each other!" he swooned.

"The pure white of the snow on a mountaintop seems black as a crow's wing next to the whiteness of your hands," he smirked.

"Oh, let me kiss your beautiful white hand," he swooned. "It'll make me so happy!"

Vanitas pushed me out of sight when we saw Piper. She ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"It's hard to see clearly in the dark of night, but it's easier to hear well," Piper smiled. "I couldn't see you, Vani, but I heard your voice, and that's how I found you. Why did you leave me alone so unkindly?"

"Why stay when love tells you to go?" Vanitas said bluntly.

Piper looked at Vanitas confused and hurt. I tried not to laugh, but she looked so broken. We witches love that kind of stuff… As long as it's not us anyways.

"But what love could make my boyfriend leave me?" Piper asked.

Vanitas signaled for me to come out of hiding. I did and took his hand. We kissed hungrily in front of Piper.

"I had to hurry to my love, beautiful Veronica, who lights up the night better than all those fiery stars. Why are you looking for me? Didn't you figure out that I left you because I hate you?" he snapped.

"You can't mean what you're saying," Piper said. "It's impossible."

Vanitas took my hands in his and smirked at me.

"Stay, lovely Veronica. Listen to my excuse," Vanitas said. "My love, my life, my soul, beautiful Veronica!"

"You should be saying that to me," Piper whined.

"That's a good one," Vanitas chuckled. "You can't force me any more than you can beg me."

"No threats are no stronger than any whining," he chuckled. "Veronica, I love you. I swear I do. I'll give my life for you."

"I say that I love you more than she does," Piper said. "Vani, where are you going with all this?"

Piper hugs Vanitas again, but Vanitas starts squirming to get loose.

"Stop hanging on me, you cat, you thorn. Let go of me, or I'll shake you off like a snake," Vanitas said.

"Why have you gotten so rude?" Piper asked. "What's happened to you, my darling?"

"Your darling? Get out, you bimbo! Get out, you floozy. Get out!" Vanitas ordered.

Piper ran away, crying her eyes out. Vanitas took my hands in his and kissed them.

* * *

Vanitas is sort of annoying because he won't leave me alone. I probably should've done research on that spell before casting it. Vanitas once got into a fight with a guy for accidentally brushing against me. I was going through my locker when someone covered my eyes.

"You wanna take a ride on my broomstick?" he asked.

You don't have to be a genius to know who it is.

"Hey Vani," I said.

"Hi," he smirked, looking me up and down. "You'll do."

I looked at him, confused because I didn't really understand it.

"I killed your crush so we can be together forever," he laughed maniacally.

"Excuse me?!" I gasped.

"Let me spell my love for you," he said. "S-T-A-L-K-E-R."

I chuckled nervously, honestly creeped out. It started off cute, but now it just got worse. I would love nothing more than to find a spell to fix this. I can't though because Vanitas burned my spell book. I can't just buy a new one because the Grand High Witch only gives out one per Witch.

I just wish I never casted that spell in the first place.


End file.
